Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a social data processing technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a social data filtering system, method and non-transitory computer readable storage medium of the same.
Description of Related Art
When a corporation designs or introduces a new product, it is necessary for the corporation to understand the needs and the preferences of the clients and the trends of the market first to design the products that match the clients needs.
In the conventional method, when the corporation wants to promote a product to the clients or wants to understand the needs of the clients, the corporation gathers the preferences of the clients only based on the record data of business transactions and updates the customer relationship management (CRM) so as to determine the marketing plan. However, the detail of the needs of the clients may not be understood in the record data of the business transactions and purchase history. Furthermore, the preferences of the client may be changed in different time periods. The data of the business transactions and purchase history may be outdated and be not suitable to be used for marketing in the current or future.
Accordingly, what is needed is a social, data filtering system, method and non-transitory computer readable storage medium of the same to address the above issue.